the bucket list
by cheeer33
Summary: Does life hate me? "I don't think cliff diving was such a good idea after all..." I mutter. There was a long moment of silence, followed by two hands pushing me over the edge, "YOLO!" saku x multi. ino x multi.


**author:** cheeer33

**summary:** Does life hate me? "I don't think cliff diving was such a good idea after all..." I mutter. There was a long moment of silence, followed by two hands pushing me over the edge, "YOLO!" saku x multi. ino x multi.

**a/n: I'm 16 this summer... and like them, I want this to be the best summer... EVER. I'm going to do my best to do so :) this story will be approximately 21-22 chapters long, including the prologue, one for each of the things on the bucket list. I'll complete it throughout the summer! WISH ME LUCK!**

**disclaimer: **the characters in this story don't belong to me, and a lot of the 'summer bucket list' ideas don't either. gosh I'm a little thief! lol, jk. but anyways, I also don't own the cover image... and I'm not sure who does. but I heart it. and you rock, random artist.

normal story (3rd person)

_emphasis_

more emphasis

LOTS OF EMPHASIS**  
**

.

.

.

**the bucket list****  
**

.

.

.

**prologue**

_... if we could only have this life for one more day ..._

.

.

.

"I," a blonde girl lounged across her bed, groaning as she fanned herself with her right hand, "am ridiculously bored." she let out a strangled noise, twisting slightly to get a better view of her pink haired best friend, who was casually leaning up against the bed with a Cosmo magazine on her lap, flipping a page every couple minutes.

The pink haired girl lazily rolled her head up to meet the eyes of the other girl, emerald eyes staring blankly into ocean blue. Lifting a perfectly manicured hand, each finger painted a hot pink, she waved it in the other girl's face. "Nails. Drying. Go away."

Ino, the girl, plopped down beside her with a huff. "Come on, Sakura! Let's go do something!" her friend ignored her for a couple of seconds, detachedly lifting up her hand and flipping a middle finger in the direction of the blonde. Ino gasped, loud and fake, before she lowered her voice in a serious manner, "You can't seriously be like this. We can't let this summer be like the last." both girls shivered at the mere thought of it. "And this is the first day, we have to remember this!"

Sakura rolled her eyes, "I remember all my other summers. Don't you? I'm worried about you."

"STOP BEING SAUCY!" Ino commanded, "You know what I mean. I want it to be something _worth_ remembering. Please?" she added her infamous wobbling lip, although that didn't usually work on Sakura. However, she had to at least _try_.

Sakura, on the other hand, was using one of her palms to hoist herself up into a better sitting position, biting her lip for a moment as she contemplated. This was a bad idea. "Well..." but last summer _had_ been horrible, like ridiculously bad, and it's not like anything could go wrong, right? "no bodily harm, okay?" her friend's face burst into a huge smile, and Sakura ignored her as she continued to think, "What do you have in mind, anyways?"

The blonde's face dropped, having not thought that far into her plan. "Oh." she racked her brain for ideas that could make her cautious friend want in on it. After a minute of awkward silence, she scrunched up her nose and frowned, a sign of defeat, "I... don't know." she laughed nervously.

Sakura almost face bombed, staring at her friend incredulously, who just innocently smiled back at her. As her smile grew to a full blown grin, the rosette could practically _see_ the lightbulb off. Yep, she was in trouble.

"Let's just come up with them now! C'mon, like a list. You like lists."

Okay, so she _did_ like lists. Besides, if she was planning it too, it probably couldn't end up being that dangerous or embarrassing. Right? ... RIGHT?

Half of her mind told her to take a chance and find out, and another half of her told her to run out of the room screaming like a banshee. In hindsight, perhaps that was a better idea.

Ino crawled over to her desk, reaching arm up and pulling a pad off the desk, the pen that had been on top clattering to the floor. She flinched back to avoid being hit, before wrapping her hand around it and moving so she had her back pressed up against a wall, sitting opposite of Sakura. Tapping the pen against her lip glossed lips, she began to speak, "Okay, so it has to be something good this time."

Sakura nodded slightly, "And we have to actually do it. Last summer was a major failure. I don't think I did one thing."

"Me either," the blonde frowned, "and did you hear? Stupid Karin apparently has a 'summer bucket list' too. And apparently it's 'awesome'. Yeah freaking right. I would expect Orochimaru to have a better bucket list before that little skank."

The pink haired girl giggled, trying to muffle the noise with her hand, "Don't be so mean, Pig! Buuuut," she paused, "you're totally right. Let's kick her ass. I bet you her list is something ridiculous, for like 12 year olds. This is our 16th summer. It's got to be fucking amazing."

"True dat." the room was filled with silence for a moment, both staring up at the ceiling in thought. "Um. Uuuuummm..." Ino played with a piece of hair that had come loose from her ponytail, "well, I've always wanted to learn to surf."

And thus it began.

_1. Learn to surf._

_2. Go camping._

_3. Get a first kiss._

_4. Do something radical our appearances._

_5. Learn how to do a backflip._

_6. Ride the Leviathan._

_7. Have a summer romance._

_8. Spend 24 hours in Walmart._

_9. One word. Photo bomb._

_10. Get really tan._

_11. Have a big water fight with friends._

_12. Go skinny dipping._

_13. Egg someone's car._

_14. Try to loose weight._

_15. Learn to drive._

_16. Kiss a stranger and not care about the consequences._

_17. Go on a road trip._

_18. Do something your gut tells you not to._

_19. Go cliff diving._

_20. Fall in love._

.

.

.

**a/n: how'd you all like it? it was short, and they won't normally be, but it was just to introduce the idea and tell you whatsup. so please review, and give me encouragement and ideas.**

**p.s. the leviathan is a sick ride in canada's wonderland. it's got an 80 degree drop. like wholy shit. but it's awesome! I've actually already been on it ;)**

**REVIEWS MAKE ME SMILE! :)**

**cheeer33**


End file.
